The Life He Could Never Have
by TentooLove
Summary: Tentoo and Rose Tyler explore the unknown in the parallel world.
1. Home Sweet Home

It has only been a few hours since her and the 'real' Doctors seperation. Yet, the memories raced through her mind like she was just remember for the first time, in what was forever. When they returned to the house in 'Petes' world, she quickly hurdled into the comfort of her own bed. Without words, she slowly gestured for him to come beside. His stiff body only made it more uncomfortable, but she didn't care.

A few moments had passed, with Rose's head against his chest, listening to his singular heat beat. A human doctor, how strange? The beat of his heart was more of a relief for her, because that mean't no regenerating. He cannot change his face, voice, attitude anymore. He will forever be 'her doctor'. With a deep breath the first words in hours escaped her lips releasing one word, "Memories?"

The Doctor only stared at her for a moment before responding, "All of them." Her gaze almost looked as if she was going to question him, so he continued before she could, "The year 5 billion, the sun expands, Earth Roasted."

She quickly interupted, "We had chips." They've had this conversation before.

"In The Mood?"

"You sure do know how to move."

"The Sylvene, on Downing Street."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Queen Victoria"

"Werewolves"

Together they exclaimed, "I am not amused!" With that a grin stretched across Rose's face and The Doctor couldn't help but to smile back. "Same me, just one less heart. I can grow old with you Rose, we can have the life you and 'he' never could. We can get a place of our own, get married, I don't know! Maybe even have kids down the road, but alls that matters is I'm never going to leave you. And thats a promise." He expression lightened, but the smile was still there. The words she needed to hear. "Rose Tyler," he said leaning against the head board holding her close, "I love you."

"Quite alright too." Her face was turning red, with a single teardrop rolling down her rosy cheek. The same words he had once said to her on the worst day of her life. Stranded alone, on Bad Wolf Bay. With the kiss to her forehead, the memoried slowly faded away. She had her doctor, and a full life with him ahead of her. Thats more than she could have asked for.


	2. Hit The Shops

Night had passed, and the sun rose with the smell of coffee from the kitchen. Rose's body stretched across the bed. She had soon realized that the Doctor was still there. He had stayed with her all night, resting awkwardly on the left side of the bed. Without disturbing him, she quickly scrambled out of bed in search of her robe. When she had found it, she stood just observing the Doctor. He was so peaceful, and this is the first time she had actually seen him sleep with ease. His coat and blazer rested upon the chair, and his shoes next to the bed.

Slowly she crept twards the door and snuck out. Taking small steps to the kitchen in search of a nice cup of coffee. When entering the room the sweet stench of black coffee filled her nose. After pouring herself a mug of coffee and milk, she had found herself resting on the edge or her balcony loacted on the outside of her room. Sip by sip she drank it down to the few last drops. Her eyes widened when she realized how much she had drank in what seemed a short period of time.

On her way back into the house, she heard water running from the nearby shower just off of her bedroom. The fine tune of whistles escaped the crack of the door. Although the song was unfamiliar to her, she reconized the voice. Leaning agains the wall, she listened. The Doctors tune was stuck in her head now. She closed her eyes for a moment, playing the melody in her head along with the Doctor. When the water stoped she quickly escourted herself down the stairs.

Did he hear her? Couldn't have. She wasn't making any noises, of what she could tell.

Rose placed her mug in the sink, and prepared a new cup for him with just milk in it, just the way he liked it. By the time he arrived downstairs, Rose was sitting at the counter reading the paper.

"Morning," She spoke first.

"Morning to you aswell. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I believe so." She grinned at the Doctor as she handed him the cup she filled.

"Just milk..." he took a sip with a smile, " you remembered."

"Well then, I'm going to shower then you and I are hitting the shops."

"What for?"

"We can't have you running around in the same suit all the time now, can we?"

"I was fine with doing that before..."

"Yea, but you did change it up a bit sometimes."

"Okay, okay. Now, off you go."

When she finially reached the bedroom and started her shower, the Doctor got up and wandered a bit around the house. He visited the dining area, the living room, Pete and Jackie's room, Tony's room, passed a few restrooms, and ended up in the parlor. It was nice, looked a bit vintage compared to the rest of the house, but he wasn't complaining. After a few moments of loitering he had come to realization that the house was to empty, to quiet.

He had heard the water stop and headed up the stairs. He stood outside of the washroom, and began to talk. "Where is everyone, Rose? It seems a bit picurliar that nobody is home. Has everybody got something to do? Pete? Your mum? Tony?! This is a bit off."

"I haven't heard from them. I'm sure their fine. Dad I believe is at work, and mum probabbly took Tony out for a morning stroll. Now then," she opened the door stepped out. She was wearing jeans, white shirt, and a blue jacket over top. Her hair was down in long blonde curls, just how the Doctor liked it. She took his hand with a squeeze, "Shall we?"

"Allons-y!"

When they got to the shops, they walked about a bit until they found a store suitable for him. They walked in and it was like suites galore! They had almost every color imaginable. They had purchased a new coat and several suites, with many shirts and assorited ties. Although the blue suite made his eyes pop, the brown one looked best. "What do you think?" he asked eagerly.

"It's..." she hesitated, "excelent."

They checked out of the shop, and split the work of carrying the bag into half. On their way home, he noticed a string wraped around her neck. "Rose,"

"Doctor?"

"Is that the T.A.R.D.I.S. key you have around your neck?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, do you remember the other day, when the other me gave me that peice of the T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"Yea, I recon I do. Is it ready?"

"Yeah, with a little jiggery pokery." He squeezed her hand like the good old times and they dashed down the road. When they got home, they swiftly set down the bags inside the house and ran out back.


	3. New and Improved

Sorry about my not updating. I got a little distracted and, got a bit nervous because I didn't think anyone would actually read my FF. So, I know the last chapter was a bit boring. I promise, I'm working on it.

He skidded to a stop, surprised to see a miniaturized version of the T.A.R.D.I.S. resting in the back yard. The small blue police box was just small enough for a mouse! Of course, it had to be bigger on the inside! The doctor crouched real low to the ground, and attempted to push open the door. Not a budge. Using only his pinky finger, he tried to wipe clean the window to take a peep on the inside of his ship. Couldn't see a thing.

He quickly jumped from the dirt and paced back in forth. 'She should be normal sized, she should have grown! Why didn't she grow?!' He stared at Rose for a moment. She had been playing with the key around her neck, focusing on the rough edges and smooth surface that she didn't even notice his stare. "The key…" he hesitated before continuing. She was staring at him now. "May I have your key?" She began to take the string from around her neck then stopped.

"Why?"

"Rose, why must you question everything I do? Just give me then key. Do you want the T.A.R.D.I.S. back or not?" The key quickly flew from her hand to his. Then plopped onto the same spot in the dirt as before. He jiggled the key into place, with that a golden glow came before them. He quickly pounced back and moved Rose behind him. Within seconds of their movement, the T.A.R.D.I.S. beamed the golden light from every spot on her. She had started to grow in size, to the normal T.A.R.D.I.S. shape. This reminded Rose of something, the Doctor. The T.A.R.D.I.S. looked like she was regenerating. After a moment, when the light finally shed, the Doctor took a few steps towards her and pushed open the door. "Don't touch the key," he glared at Rose.

She silently obeyed and observed the raggedy blue box. For the first time, she had really read the white words printed on the left side. "Pull to Open." She quietly read aloud. Why did he never pull? He had always pushed the T.A.R.D.I.S. She thought about this for a moment, and then reached for the handle. With a light pull, the door swung open. This seemed okay.

With long strides, she walked towards the center of the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the console. She was beautiful, and slightly different. She was a bit more alien than she liked, but all the same. The T.A.R.D.I.S. existed and it was okay. You could see through the floor, at the green roots coming up and a swing down below. Four sets of stairs either ascending or descending. She took a moment, to appreciate the smell of new T.A.R.D.I.S. then went up the first flight of stairs. She walked through, room after room. She visited the Doctors office, the pool, the library, the wardrobe, and lastly her room. Her name was neatly written on the door in gallifreyan writing. The only word the Doctor had showed her how to write.

She slowly opened the door to find all of her stuff just how she had left in back in the original T.A.R.D.I.S. She moved slowly observing the messiness of her desk and the trinkets on her dresser. The shirt she had wore to New New York was laying neatly on her bed. Her comforter looked like the stars. Not the real ones, the kind that you drew as a little girl. Lastly, she noticed a T.A.R.D.I.S. blue envelope laying neatly on her pillow. The grabbed it then dashed out of her room. Her name was scribbled on, and she knew the script could only be from one person. The Doctor.


	4. Unspoken Words

I'm back! I don't know If I will be posting as often as I seem to be doing right now! It might turn into once a week! And I will try to take in any request in the reviews or PM. Longer? Shorter? Action?! Romance? Let me know! Now, more reviews means I will write sooner! So, get a reviewing.

-I would like to, and anyone who enjoys these, to thank my friend Joey. He gave me the idea to write fanfiction and that's why all of you guys are here. :)

Rose quickly searched from room to room in the TARDIS, but saw no sign of the Doctor. When she went to the consoul, she saw a door to a room she had not yet entered. She made her way down the small steps and knocked on the door.

"Doctor? Are you in there? I found something, I would like you to see." With that the door went flying open and the Doctor gave her an odd look. "What's that room, Doctor?"

"Never mind that! What is it you wanted me to see?" Without a word she handed him the TARDIS blue envelope she had found placed on her pillow. He watched it for a moment, as if it was going to move. "Its from… me. Well, other me." He hesitated, "Well, the real Doctor. Anyways! Would you like to read it? You don't have to if you don't want too."

"Why not?" She quickly grabbed the envelope from his hands and walked to the library. She rested upon the couch and waited as he slowly entered the room. He rested against the door frame and watched closely as she carefully opened the envelope trying to not rip the backside. With a cough to clear her throat, she began to read aloud.

_Dearest Rose,_

_I know that by the time you get this, you will have fiddled around a bit before opening it. Typical you. My guess, is that you are sitting in the consoul with your doctor or in the library. Not that it matters. I left you this, because I really didn't say goodbye. I know it might seem wrong in a way, to have left you without a word. But, in my defence, you seemed a bit caught up in something. _

_As you know, Mickey and Martha stayed on earth with Captain Jack. Well, their wedding is in four months, Mickeys and Martha's that is. And I promise, I will wish them best for you, Rose. Because, I know that's what you would want me to do. You're still on the list of the dead here on Earth, they made a grave for you, right next to your mums. I went by the other day, left a rose for my Rose. But you aren't dead! You're so alive! _

_I expect the human me to show you how to drive the TARDIS, properly. That means every little dial and key. Now, if he refuses, the TARDIS will show you. She loves you, and she has never had such a strong feeling for a human since Sarah Jane Smith. _

_It feels a bit off, not having a companion. I dropped Donna off at the Noble household, of course, I had to erase every bit of memory of me, but nothings really forgotten forever._

_Now, please find a way in your big heart to forgive me for leaving you yet again. I'm not doing this to punish you, or to make you angry, or even to punish me. He needs you, he was build from anger, from war. You can make him better, just like you did for me in my ninth generation. After you help him, you can settle down. Live the life you were meant to live. Grow old, have five grandchildren, retire, move somewhere nice. Travel in the new TARDIS, discover new planets and save species! Be the best Rose you can be. And trust me, that doesn't take much trying. _

_Don't try to find a way back to me, because there is no way. The void is sealed for good, and we can't travel to parallel worlds._

_I left 2 wallets with physcic paper in my desk, about time you have one of your own. As the duplicate should know, don't touch the key in the TARDIS. Not for another day or so. When it stops glowing, it should be good to go. Oh, and the TARDIS should make him a new sonic screwdriver, just use the hammer on the string and hit the blue button. He'll know which one._

_Rose, I am asking one thing of you, just one thing. Have a fantastic life. Forget about me, and focus on him. He needs you, just as much as I did. And, try not to let him die, he only has one heart and can't regenerate._

_I love you Rose Tyler,_

_~The Doctor_

Her expression was blank, as the Doctor reached for the envelope and letter to examine it. He had soon discovered there was still two things in the envelope, the first was a journal, that had nothing written on it. It was blue, and had boxes on it that almost looked like the TARDIS. This, was clearly for Rose. And secondly, another letter. When he opened it, he realized it was addressed to him. It wasn't nearly as long, but it got the point out there.

_Doctor,_

_Please, take care of my beloved Rose. Take her to the stars and back. Don't do it for me, but do it for her. Don't let anything bad happen to her, because both of us know we wouldn't know what to do. As she must have already told you, the TARDIS will make you a new sonic and you can take flight tomorrow morning. From what I know, nobody knows about us there, except for the people in charge of the cybermen, and I hope you guys don't get into too much trouble. _

_Take care Doctor, you know what to do from here._

_~The Doctor_


	5. Beginning of A New Adventur

**DUN DUN DUN DAAAA! I AM BACK! Yes, this chapter is going to be probably REALLY SHORT! Now, I'm going to try to make them into 'mini episodes' as I would like to call them! One 'episode' will be about 4 chapters long! That seems to be a decent size episode! Well, if you guys don't like the whole episode thing... I will just stop. LETS BEGIN!**

The Doctor looked up to notice Rose's expression went from blank to upset. The letter had finailly sunk in, and from the looks of it she was still speachless. He left her to mourn, and walked into the wardrobe. After a few moments, he was changed into a nice brown suit, with a burgendy tie. He walked to the console and ran his fingers in his hand. Without a word he grabbed the small black hammer and hit the blue button located on the right of him twice. With that, the TARDIS popped out a brand new sonic screwdriver just like the one he had before.

With a light thud he heard Rose shut her bedroom door and enter the console room and quickly placed herself in one of the seats. "Rose," His half timelord half human eyes were watching her very closly. She had seemed so focused on some words engraved on the top part of the console to grab her attention. He tried again. "Rose."

"What? Whats the problem?" She sounded confused.

"What's that your staring at?" Rose looked at him like she was suprised he had even noticed her.

"Just..." She took a deep breath. "How long has my name been engraved into the TARDIS?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to her position. He looked up at the many small circles and lines that made up the names, Rose Tyler, River Song, and Sarah Jane Smith. Just, why River Song? He had only met her once, and she gave her life for him. "I dunno, I suppose the TARDIS herself put them there. In a language only few know, she musta figured nobody'd notice."

"What else does it say?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just a friend, and I suppose a woman who knew me more than I thought-you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed." The Doctor quickly took her hand and then wraped his arms around her. They silently took a seat together, his arms not leaving her body yet. For a moment, they just sat there with her head against his shoulder with a sniffle here and there. She had not been expecting that. Not the hug, not the letter, not the TARDIS. Everything happening so quickly. Just today, it had seemed she had already forgotten about 'her doctor' and she didn't want to. Just like he had said, nothing is every truley forgotten.

They had been so caught up, they hadn't realized the TARDIS was starting to materalize somewhere. The sweet sound the TARDIS made came to a stop with a loud _'BANG'._

_**~Insert Doctor Who Theme Song Here~**_

_**DOO WEE OOOOHHHH! OHHH OHHH OOOOOOOH. DUUU WEEE OHH, DUUU WEE OHH... WEEE OHHHH. DOO WEE OOOOOHHHHH!**_

_**BILLIE PIPER! DAVID TENNANT! 3333**_

_**Kbye.:)**_


	6. The Fish Men

**Let me know how I'm doing with my imagination.. .**

When the Doctor heard the crash he quickly ran over to the console. What had gone wrong? He wasn't piloting her... How could she have moved? It didn't make sense, and a lot of things made sense to the Doctor. He poked a few buttons, pulled a few levers, looked at himself in the mirror (he wasn't looking to bad), he winked at his reflection. Now, the real question was where were they? And why had the TARDIS materialized there?

He walked over to the railing and pulled on his coat. "Rose," he called out. "I'm going out to take a look. Hurry up."

"Go on Doctor, I will be a few moments." she had called from her bedroom. When she heard the TARDIS doors shut, she reached into a drawer of her desk and grabbed the two wallets that contained the physic paper. Rose shoved the slightly used wallets into the pocket of her blue leather jacket and continued to the console.

"Rose..." his voice sounded eerie. She ignored the call of her name and circled around the console a few times. When she found the black hammer on a string she grabbed it. With a wack to a big blue button, that seems rather hard to push down with normal amount of force, the TARDIS spat out a new sonic screwdriver. She quickly shoved it in her pocket as she dropped the hammer so it swung on the string until coming to a complete stop. She skipped to the TARDIS doors and skidded to a stop with a swing open with the doors.

"Ahh, I see you already found yourself some trouble." She started as she saw two giant fish like creatures pointing heavy guns at the Doctors and her face. "Not a problem at all," she said as pulling out the first wallet of physic paper, "The names Mrs. Smith, from the AINOS. It seems to me that our ship didn't just take us here. Where are we anyways? From the looks of it, I would say you brought us to a planet in the northern region, no? The sky is green, and that normally indicates that its more than 7 light years away from Earth, and no more than 10. Is this the planet Vara? Or perhaps Troopa? Anyways, you guys brought us here, and from my understanding that means you need us alive, so I would suggest setting down the gun." She was staring at the Doctor now with a smirk. "Oh, and you can let him go."

The fish like creature did as it was told. The Doctors eyes were wide, and he was rather impressed. She stared at him with a moment, then with a wink she turned away to look at the guards. Without a word, she silently slipped the extra wallet into his pocket. "Right then, can we speak to whom is in charge?" The creatures didn't say a word as escorting them around the ship. As they entered a large lift, the Doctor gently grabbed Rose's hand with a squeeze.

"You were right by the way..."

"Whats that?" Rose was a bit confused now.

"We're on the planet Troopa. Home of the species Verafish. Genuinely peaceful creatures, what do they want with us?" he hesitated to look at the big guard paying no attention to the pathetic little human. "I'm sorry,"

"Nahh, I already knew we'd find some way to get into trouble so quickly. I just didn't know I'd be the one saving your tail." She awkwardly looked at the fish in big suits and astronaut like helmets filled with water. With that said, he happily flopped his tail about."So Verafish? Need water to survive, no? That would explain the helmet like... things."

"Well, Verafish can survive without water... up to forty eight hours. Then they just shrivel up and die. The Verafish have been around since-"

"Since just about how long you've been alive." The eerie voice came from the room they had just answered. They had been to involved in their conversation to notice that their path had come to a stop. "Ello Doctor." This one was different. She must have been the master, empress, queen, of some sort of the Verafish. She was a bit skinnier than the others had been, and her helmet fit around her head perfectly, where as the others just seemed to be a glass bowl. She wore a blueish green suit with a spot for her elegant tail to poke out in the back.

"Ahh, Empress Verma herself." He took a moment to look at Rose, "Empress Verma, this is Rose Tyler."

The creature took a moment to examine the young female in her presence. Rose had been wearing a white shirt with her blue jacket over top. Her jeans fit her just swimmingly. She smirked at the girl. "So, you're Rose Tyler?"

"Yes mum."

"Fantastic," She glared at the guards, "Ara, Jape, why don't you go show the Doctor around, hm? I would like to have a few words with Miss Rose Tyler." Her eyes widened as the guards took the Doctors arms.

"You don't have to pull me like this, I am very capable of walking on my own-" Rose was quickly by his side. "Don't worry, the Verafish are a gentle species." The fish-men were now tugging on his jacket. "If you need anything-"

"Don't worry. I can handle myself. I'll find out whats going on, so we can get out of here." She was now in a whisper. "Be careful, ya?" With a wink in her direction, he was being practically carried away by the guards.

"Come, sit." The empress was gesturing towards a stool right next to her seat. "I've been expecting you, you know. But, the question I have on my mind is who are you, Rose Tyler? You and the Doctor, who are you?"

"The stuff of legend."


	7. Void Stuff

**OI, I think I'm beginning to like where this chapter is heading. REVIEWS. Helps me get my ****imagination flowing. c; .**

"Let me get this straight," Rose inquired. "You brought us here, in need of my help, and you don't even know who we are?"

"Well, I know that you are both human. To an extent."

"Spill, what do ya need us for? Can't be anything too important if ya don't even know who ya brought."

"That's where you're wrong, Rose Marion Tyler." Her voice sounded a bit too unsure of herself. "You, travel with the Doctor. In a spaceship that's bigger on the inside, called the TARDIS. It seems to me that I know more than you do..."

"What's it you're trying to get at?"

"You think you know more about yourself than I do?"

"Yeah, I think I do!"

She smirked. Nobody ever dared to question Empress Verma. "Let me tell you what I want first, then yes dearie. I'll explain later." she watched as the girl stiffened in her seat, "You see, I need someone who is powerful enough to help me regain control of the cybermen."

"Cybermen? What do you need with the Cybermen? I thought you were a peaceful race?"

"Oh dearie, that was before the Time War. You see, when that beloved Doctor of yours thought he killed off all of the Daleks, they came to us first. Destroying everything they saw, touched. They nearly destroyed our planet. Then, a certain BAD WOLF thought she destroyed every single one of them, yet again. As you know, the Daleks came back, with the cybermen-"

"Canary Wharf"

"Precisely. Anyways, when the cybermen were trying to take over Earth, the Daleks tried stopping us, fighting against us. They were trying to take all the credit of taking planet Earth. WE wanted the credit for taking over Earth. Have you seen my planet? Completely destroyed. And your sweet Doctor closed the void yet again, destroying all of my cybermen, sending you to this world."

"I take it you aren't from here either."

"No, we were from the parallel world to this one. I need someone to open the void back up."

"You already missed your chance, the void just closed again."

"Oh, I know. Remember? I know more about you than you know. I was there when you opened the heart of the TARDIS, my little Bad Wolf. You just don't remember. One little kiss, and the Doctor thought he had taken all of the power of the time vortex, but he was wrong."

"Kiss?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust, "Yes, kiss. Can you focus now? You still contain some of the time vortex in your mind. Ever feel like there is a door in your mind, and no matter how hard you try you can't get it open?"

Come to think of it, there was. Ever since the Doctor changed into his current form, there has been something on her mind, in her thoughts that she couldn't reach. In he head, there was this big ol door. A door sealed so tight, nothing she could do would open it. And she's tried a lot.

"Kay, so whaddya want?"

"You have the power to open the void, the seal to the universes. I need you to open it."

"Over my dead body!"

"I thought you would say that," with a hiss, the empress called for her guards to take the girl. She put up a decent fight, but it wasn't enough to get out of the fish creatures hold on her. She kicked, screamed, and tried biting them. Didn't work, not with the suits getting in the way of their fishy flesh. "Hook her up to the headset over in room 56. We have work to do boys."

"So, what is it you boys want?" The Doctor kept asking random questions that popped into his head, but the guards never responded. They took him down corridor after corridor until they finally shoved him into a room with a large tv. They shut the large wooden door behind him and left him to himself.

With a sigh he walked over to the door, 'Doesn't do wood' he thought to himself. The Doctor fiddled around with a few trinkets that were on the desk. Was Rose okay? What if she slips and says something wrong? Oh, he needed to get to her side. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried at the door anyways. Not a budge. He attempted to kick it down, push it down, throwing a chair at it. Nothing. The door wouldn't budge. As he tried to think of more ways to break down the door that was keeping him hostage, the tellie clicked on.

There was no remote in sight, yet the screen turned on by itself. It showed the empress right where he left her. But, no Rose in sight.

"Wheres Rose?"

She laughed, "Well, your little flower didn't want to cooperate. So, I sent her to room 56. That is where she is to be... at use."

"At use for what? What do you want with her?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she hissed out her words, "She can open the void."

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"Watch for yourself, Doctor." just like that, the television screen changed and he quickly reconized Rose strapped onto a table of white and wires connected to her head.

"Rose!"

"Doctor.." she sounded terrified, she was terrified.

"Rose, I'm coming to get you. Whatever you do, don't open the void. They're lying to you, you can't open the void."

"Doctor.." her eyes were closing, tears rolling down her cheek.

"What is it Rose?"

"Rule number one.." he voice started to fade. "The Doctor Lies." with that said, she slowly stopped talking, from what he could tell, she was just asleep. Left to be to herself in her train of thoughts. If she opened up the void, hell would let loose.


	8. It's all in your head

'What am I doing? Doctor! Doctor! He can't hear me.. I don't think anybody can! I see a big ol room with doors on doors on doors on doors. I don't suppose I have anything to do, lets take a look.' Rose starting taking small steps towards the door with a capital 'F' on it. 'Oi, what am I doing? I should be searching for the Doctor. He'd know what to do. Where am I?' She paced back and forth a moment, then heard muzzled voices from above.

"I don't think she knows what she's doing," Jape said dully.

"Eh, give her some time. She has to find the door, then find a way to open it. That's going to take a while." That ones name was Ara she thought.

"We don't have much time.."

"Oh," Ara was looking at her. Roses eyes were starting to flutter. Her cheeks still damp from the tears. "She's starting to wake. Give her more of the sedative."

Jape did as he was told and Rose quickly found herself back in the white room by the door. 'Doesn't seem like he'll be coming for a while, lets get to looking at these doors.'

She walked up to the door with the 'F' and nudged it open. It was dark, she had one hand against the wall for support and the other in her pocket fiddling with the screwdriver. When she couldn't find anything, she started back to the door. Then she heard a monotone voice come from the dark.

"Ex-ter-mi-nate"

"Can't be," She looked as the figure started to come into sight. It was a dalek. And there was no Doctor to save her. With three doors to choose from, she frantically ran to the one farthest on the right. Inside, layed a man. Not just any man, it seemed to be the Doctor. She quickly rushed to his side.

"Doctor," she was taking in deep breaths. "Doctor, theres a dalek here. We need to get out. The empress wants me to open the void, but I don't want to." The figure looked up at her. "Doctor, this is no time to play games. I need you." The man who seemed to appear as the Doctor got up and lashed at her. So much strength, that pushed her to the side and she smacked against the wall. She was helpless. Why was he doing this to her?

With fear, she grabbed the sonic, pushed the button down, and pointed it at him. Then, he vnished as if in thin air. The Doctor didn't want her. He was no longer trying to protect him. Without a word, she ran as fast as she could back into the white hallway. All the doors stayed exactly where they would as she entered the door with the letter 'D' written on it.

* * *

"I can't just leave her there," the Doctor mumbled under his breath. "I just can't!" he was yelling now. Throwing papers and folders off of the desk, then rapidly reaching for a chair and throwing it at the door.

"Sir,"

"WHAT?"

"Sir, I'm going to unlock the door. Just, please. Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, you will save your Rose. Promise me that you will stop Empress Verma. She has caused nothing but mayhem. She brings terror with her everywhere she goes. We used to be a peaceful race, with her in control that has all seemed to disappear."

"Yes, of course. I will help. Thats why I' here. You're just not going to get much help out of me if Rose is in danger."

"Then you better hurry." the soft, friendly voice whispered as he slowly unlocked the door.

* * *

In that next door, Rose had seen everything she had ever wanted. She had almost felt ashamed to see it. Rose Marion Tyler was with her one true love, the Doctor. The real Doctor, her Doctor. She was in the normal universe, with her mum in the flat with her real dad. The Doctor had taken her to what is known to humans as the Fountain of Youth. And the Doctor hadn't regenerated yet. They stayed in the TARDIS, and she had shed a few pounds. Rose was given her own sonic, not having to give herself one. And they were happy, and Rose with a child.

She knew this was too good to be true and couldn't bare to watch it anymore. Slowly she backed out of the room and closed the door in front of her. What were these strange rooms?

Rose had soon realized what door they had been talking about when she reached a large metal door. It had a big 'V' on it, and she guessed it stood for VOID. She wouldn't dare to open it, although that mean't she could see her orignal Doctor.

What she said eariler, about the Doctor lying. She had heard it somewhere before, just couldn't quite remember where. She knew it was right though, but why was her Doctor trying to make her stay away.

The sedative was starting to ware off, only this time she was fully aware of what was happening in the room where she was being held. Only, nobody was in there. She hadn't known how to get out of this state she was in, which seemed to be asleep. So, she thought loud thoughts in hope that her Doctor could hear her.

'Doctor,' only silence responded. 'Doctor, I know you can hear me somehow. Help me." She waited a moment, only to get nothing in response. So, she tried the final door. It was marked with a capital 'R'. It could have meant many things. Luckily for her, it meant reality.

Her eyes opened wide and she wiggled around a bit. Her legs, hands, and neck was strapped down nicley. But, from feeling, someone or something had forgotten to latch the wrist strap on her right wrist. She reached for her sonic and let herself free. Her head had been attached to a few wires, and feared only the worst when she took them off. Fourtinally, she had only gotten a bit dizzy when unhooking the wires from her head.

Rose changed the settings on her screwdriver to search for alien tech, to find there was no guard outside of the room. Ever so quietly, she tiptoed out of the room, after breaking away from the test lab her pace changed into a sprint. She had the slightest idea to where she was headed, but figured anywhere was better than there. Her eyes were a bit blurry from the disconnection still, but made a direct left anyways. Only to bump into a character of brown.


	9. Reunited

The two quickly fell over with the crash, Rose landing on top. Without thinking she pulled out a sonic screwdriver located in her right pocket. "I'm not afraid to use this," she scrambled to her feet. She looked terrified, not knowing what she was looking at. She assumed that this wasn't actually reality. Her vision un-blurred to see a somewhat friendly face. It was the Doctor she had bumped into.

He slowly got up from the spaceships flooring, his hands high in the air. "Rose," her hands were shaking terribly, pointing the screwdriver in his direction. "You can put that down, its me." She did as she was told and put the sonic back into her pocket where it belonged. "Where on earth did you get a s-" he was stopped when her hand smacked directly across his left cheek.

He rubbed his cheek with an indication of pain from his facial expression. She didn't care much that he was hurt by the smack, she never wanted to go through what she had ever again. The Doctor was about to question the hit, but now wasn't the best time. Wow, she could slap like her mum. His cheek was throbbing, but he grabbed her hand ready to run anyways.

Rose had suddenly realized they were following a smaller and younger looking verafish. He was dressed in a blue suit and a small glass bowl for his head. He had rather big eyes, and little brown hairs growing from his head. His gills were located on his neck, where they should, and his scales were shaped like small waves. He ran a bit faster than her and the Doctor, then he turned down a corridor that was filled with rooms.

The Doctor took a moment to rest against the wall, taking in big amounts of air into his lungs. "How do you guys stand this? One heart! Blimey! How can you humans breathe like this? I just can't run like I used too."

"You get used to it," Rose smirked.

The Doctor took a few steps about to enter a door that looked similar to one that Rose had entered in her mental stage. The door the Doctor was reaching for door which had the same 'F' on the front. "Don't!"

The Doctor looked at her a bit confused, "And why not?"

"That's where..." she hesitated looking down at the ground. He watched her, and soon realized she had been bleeding from atop her head. "Just, don't go in there. Kay?"

"Rose," his stare hardened. "You need to tell me exactly what had happened when you were asleep." The Doctor listened to her story very carefully as she explained about the Dalek and other, other him. Then, he listened as she left out minor details of the room with the 'D' on. Her version of the story was that they had simply been in the TARDIS, with Jack and not a care in the world. They had been dancing, and traveled to many different planets. All so beautiful, she tried hard to imagine a planet so wonderful to describe to the Doctor, she didn't want to have to explain her real vision.

"What do you think it means Doctor?" She looked a bit upset, she was remembering him bashing her against the wall, and her real doctor.

"Well, they showed you your worst fears, and your dreams. That would explain the letters on the doors. Rose, did you see anything in your head that you hadn't noticed before today? Or really questioned its presence?"

"Yeah, I S'pose. There is this big metal door. It has a capital V on it. It looks welded shut, and they told me only I could open it. That, when I absorbed the time vortex, you had to drain all of it from me so my head wouldn't burn up. With-" she was watching him now, "a kiss. That, it didn't take it all. I still have some deep inside my head, I just dunno how to locate it."

"Oh, Rose." He took her into his arms. A large embrace, neither of the wanting to let go. Her cheek nuzzled next to his, and he could smell strawberries from her hair. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms flung around his neck. 10.56 seconds had passed since their hug, according to the Doctor. He didn't want it to end, but they had other things to worry about. So, he simply dropped his arms and walked towards the small creature. "Take me to empress Verma, I will try to reason with her."

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. He looked up at her with a dazed expression. "Empress Verma had said something about the Cybermen. How could she have been in charge of them? I thought John Lumic created them?"

He started walking pacing back and forth across the room. "Yea, I suppose so in the parallel world. But, in your universe, 1966 is when they originally started. Dr. Kit Pedler and Gerry Davis created the metal men. That was right before I regenerated for the first time." He rubbed his forehead, making wrinkles as he pressed both sides in the same direction. "You-" he pointed at the young fish in his presence. "What's your name?"

"Meko, sir."

"Right, Meko! Do you know anything about this? Can you explain to me what is happening?"

"Yes, sir. You see, Empress Verma is a bit older than you, as she once told you and your companion. In her early years, she created this mind control and used it on these partners to give them the ideas of this technology. She wouldn't dare step foot on your filthy planet, no offence, so she controled from above. They never dared question her presence. Just directly took orders, and did as they were told."

"So, these men did all this work and took their own lives. And it wasn't even their own idea?" Rose sounded unpleased. The wrinkles on her forehead wrinkled up, that indicated a sort of pain. She gently touched the spot on her head where it took the blow. A bit of blood rested on her scalp, and transferred to her fingertips. She ignored the thoughts racing through her mind about what she had seen. "Couldn't she just recreate these men? We already know she was in charge, why not just make them herself?" She rubbed off some of the access blood from her hands onto her pants.

"Yea, of course she could." He ripped a part of his shirt off and walked towards Rose. "If she had a smart enough mind to figure where to even begin. You see, she thought of an army of men. Metal men, that had no emotions, immortal men. Problem is, she doesn't even know how to fix basic controls on her ship. That's why she is stuck here on this location in the first place." He was dabbing the spot with the blood, until it stopped bleeding. Then threw the blood rag out.

"He is correct, nobody here knows how to make the tin men." Meko had anger in his voice.

"How do we know that we can trust him?" She way eyeing Meko.

"He let me out, I was trapped. The sonic doesn't do wood." He started scanning a large door in the center. "Now, where does this door lead? And why can't I open it?"

"That leads back to the main room. We musn't go through there. We must find a way to delete the empress."

"No," the Doctors eyes were looking straight through his. "I will try and reason with her, give her a chance, just one. Open the door Meko, if you want me to help save your race. Open the way." The young fish opened the door with a sigh. It look a wail like cry, and the door slid open.

The room was just how they left it the first time, the empress sitting on her pedastool. "How did you escape child?" she was furious.

"Yea, I stepped into a reality door. It's pretty easy to get lost in my own train of thought though, I'll give you that." Rose was smirking now.

"Verma, this is your only chance. Leave planet Earth alone, go find a deserted planet. Rebuild your home. Or else."

She laughed, "Or else what?"

"I'll stop you."

"Not if I have anything to say about that," she pulled out a gun located on her hip. The alien technology would surely kill the Doctor with one hit. Rose was not about to let him die, but neither was the little boy. Rose sprang from her position next to the Doctor, ready to take the fire for him. But, Verma didn't shoot. 'Why hadn't she shot me yet?' Roses eyes were sealed shut, too scared to look. The small boy-fish was standing in front of them both, not quite tall enough to stand passed their hips.

Meko stood with a gun pointed at the Empress. "I-I'll shoot." his hands were trembling, not quite holding the weapon steadily. Verma looked very crossed.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Meko?"

"Stopping you." He sounded so sure of himself.

The Doctor soon treaded towards the center of the big, pale looking room in between the arguing fish. Everyone's eyes were on him now, as he carefully pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. Rubbing his hands together, he calmly said, "Put down the guns." his eyebrows raised. Both hesitated, "Now!" His voice got louder. The humans eyes were wide as he watched both set the gun by their feet. "Thank you. Now, we will get to business. Empress Verma, under law of the Shadow Proclemation I order you to abandon ship and leave man-kind alone. Never return to this "Earth" ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Anger was building even more in his tone. Not a word escaped her lips. He repeated himself, "Do I make myself clear?" Yelling now.

With a slur she agreed and stared at the floor. "Where will we go? No planet is deserted. Not with enough water for us to survive at least."

"Take me to my ship. I'll take you there myself."

"How do we know you won't just leave us to die?"

"You don't."

**MERP. I'm getting pretty good at this, If I do say so myself. Next chapter will be the closing of this craziness. And a lil RosexDoctor time. ;D LOL, maybe. Depends how I'm feeling.**

**Notice: I'm sorry. Midterms is next week. I might not post a lot, I'M CRAMMING. And yes, I did my research. And no, I don't own anything. Especially The Doctor. ;c unfortunately. **

**AND YES, I'm changing the name of the Title. It doesn't exactly fit it anymore. I was going for domestic, and it quickly turned into this. I need suggestions. Best one gets to be the title. Leave your answer as a review on this chapter. :)**


	10. Return Home

**So, I have been thinking long and hard about this chapter. I have been caught up in midterm suff. And, lets just say I didn't do so hott on my history midterm. But, I got a 98 on my math! :D Go me. I should be studing for my Biology test... but this seemed more important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor. Or his TARDIS. Or his companion(s). :(**

The Doctor forcefully pushed the TARDIS doors open, slamming them behind him breifly after Rose made her way in. A few circles around the TARDIS console then standing looking at the monitor. Her rubbed his fingers through his hair a few times, then circled around again in the opposite direction. 'Alight, so what planet we taking them to?'

No response, he just swiftly pulled some levers, jammed some buttons and looked at the screen. 'Rose, can you hold your finger on that yellow button over there?' He pointed to the other end of the console. She did as she was told and he pulled down a rope located on the higher part of the console with a spin. 'That should do it,'

'Do what?'

'If I'm clever, and I'm very clever, in exactly three minutes the planet Troopa will be-caput.' he made a clicking sound with his tongue.

'Ya can't just go blow up planets as you please, Doctor. Turn it off." she was close to him now pointing at the rope.

'You don't realize how dangerous they could be if they got the slightest idea how to recreate the cybermen. They could take over all of this world.'

'But they won't! They came to you for help. Doctor, you! Not everyone in the world is trying to take over Earth, well not anymore. You heard empress Verma, she surrendered. You can take her to court. Put her on trial for what she did. Don't do this. You're betta than that. Look at what you're becoming.' she hesitated, staring at a spot on the ground. 'You're worst than when we first met.'

He watched her as she walked away, out of the console room. She was right, and he didn't want to admit it. He pulled the rope again, and pressed a few buttons. Deactivating the destruction of the planet. Instead he pushed a few more buttons, spun a dial, and pulled down a different lever, shaking the whole TARDIS. With that, the Doctor grabbed his coat and headed out the door to finish what had started.

* * *

In her room, Rose was scribbling in her new journal given to her by _her _Doctor.

_The Doctor has found a new level of anger to reach, and I think I made him a bit upset. He deserved it. Right now, I'm longing for a nice cuppa and some sleep. I know I'm not supposed to be able to open the void, and reach past it. But, how could I not think about being able to see him again? This Doctor is... I dunno how to put it. He's not him. I'm trying so hard to believe that it's him. But, I just can't._

Her writing was interupted by a knock on her door. 'Rose?' she quickly shoved her journal under her pillow. Not the best hiding spot, but where else could she put it in that little amount of time? 'Rose can I come in?'

'S-sure'

'Rose,' he started, messing with a few trinkets located on her dresser. 'You were-'

'Right? I know.' she got up and walked towards him. 'Do me a favor?'

'Anything.'

'Check it out?' she pointed at the open wound on her head. They walked to the infirimry without a word. When they got in the room of white, she carefully placed herself on the gurny. The Doctor started to stitch her up then she flinched. He stopped for a moment then continued to work. 'I forgive you.'

'What makes you think I was going to apologize?'

'I know you, it's something you would have done. Because, you care about me. But Doctor,' she paused as he finished the stitch. He looked up at her. 'Thanks.'

'Oh, you're welcome.' She jumped off the gurny and followed the Doctor back into the console. 'Now! Where too? I still haven't taken you to Barcelona. Or maybe we will visit the planet of the faries-no last time they tried to kill me. Not so friendly, faries'

'Faires? Faried are real?'

'Oh yeah, almost got married to one once. She wasn't my type,' he paused, ' or my height.' he hesitated, deciding on their next adventure. 'So, wanna meet those faries?'

'Doctor, can we go back to Petes?'

'What for? I mean, sure we can. Your wish is my command.' he started pressing buttons and pulling miscalaneous things. 'But, why?'

'Well, I want to see my mum. And Pete, and Tony. And of course, I need to pack some new stuff. And explain to my mum about the TARDIS.' she began to trail off.

'Of course.' one last turn of a wheel and the TARDIS began to shake around making the pleasing sound she made when she landed. 'Now, I don't think we were gone too long.'

* * *

'A month! A month you've been gone, and you couldn't bother to call?' Jackie was furious.

'Mum, it's not like we knew. For us, its only been a day. I promise. We wern't even expecting to leave, the TARDIS got sorta dragged to the location. Just materalized there.'

'TARDIS? What kind of bologna is this? Sweetie, you don't have a TARDIS.'

After Rose explained the whole story from the TARDIS piece, and the letters, and the verafish her mother finally calmed down a bit. 'Big fat load you were,' she was directed towards the Doctor. 'Take my daughter to a new planet, and you both get trapped. What a bloke. And you, you arn't leaving again, are you?'

'Mum,' Rose hugged her tightly. 'I have to. This is what I was borned to do. I need to see whats out there. Me and him,' she let go of her mother to take hold of the Doctors hand. 'together.' They smiled at one another, only to be interupted by Pete.

'You have to settle down sometime. You can't just adventure for the rest of your life. Don't you want to have a family of your own?'

'When the time comes, yes. But not right now. This is what I-we want to do.' Jackie sighed and walked off to collect Tony from the play pen.

'I'll go put your bag in the TARDIS.' The Doctor spoke quietly and turned away.

'Mum, I'm sorry.'

'I know you are sweetie. It's just, I miss you.'

'I miss you too, mum. That, and nobody can make a cuppa like you can.' A smile stretched across Jackies face.

'Want a cup to go?'

'That'd be nice' Rose followed her mum into the kitchen where they sat together, while her mum prepared a thermas of tea. The Doctor popped his head in from the side.

'Ready when you are captain.'

'So soon?' Jackie quickly got up to hug her daughter. 'I love you, Rose. So much. Don't forget to call, and take pictures! Oh, I'm going to miss you.'

'I'll be back before you know it mum, I love you too.' She kissed her mums cheek then walked towards the door. Pete was standing outside by the TARDIS with Tony in his arms. Rose gently kissed Tony's cheek and bid farewell to Pete. The creeky door to the TARDIS opened slowly, and the Doctor and Rose stepped inside.


	11. Unknown Destination

'Rose Tyler,' his voice was jolly. 'Rose Tyler' that time a bit more stern. 'Rose Tyler,' a grin appeared on his face as he kept repeating her name to himself over and over again. 'Rose Marion Tyler... Tyler, Tyler, Tyler.' he shook his head in disappointment. 'Rose Marion Smith.' he shrugged, supposed her could take her last name. Although, Smith wasn't this actual last time. He can't just go blurt out his full name to everyone! It would no longer be a secrect! 'Oh well.' connected two wires and the TARDIS made a low humming sound. He gently rubbed her roots and swung around her once, taking the swing for a go. When he got back around, he saw Rose's friendly face peeking from the side.

'What you up too?'

'Oh, Rose! You have to try this!' he pounced from his seat, pushing Rose into the swing. Without hesitation, he gave her a big shove and around the roots of the TARDIS she went. When the swing came to a complete stop, she giggled and got to her feet. Only dizziness and lack of coordination to follow. Rose was soon in the Doctors grasp, 'I gotcha,' Her eyes met his as he helped her to her feet.

'S-Thanks.' Her face was only inches away from his. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but what if he didn't want to kiss her back? She got closer to him. His eyes watched her closley as she inched her way towards him. Only an inch away now, and before she knew it the Doctor was pulling her up the steps towards the console.

'Rose,' he walked towards the monitor. 'Give me three numbers between 1 and 99.'

'Um, Okay. 22, 10, 76.' she watched as he set in the numbers on the screen. 'What are you doing? What are the numbers for, Doctor?'

'Their Coordinates.'

'Kay, so where are we headed?'

'Not sure, thats the fun part.'

**-Insert theme song here- **

**Note: this episode might not be what I want it to be. I make it up as I go.**

**Note 2: I'm wearing fake nails and this is really hard to type.**

**Note 3: Can I please own Rose and Ten? They are so adorable. .~.**

**LETS CALL THIS CHAPTER: Crossing Boundaries.**


	12. Welcome to SnowCap

**SO. Fake nails are off. This is good. And the past chapters, I was using a word document thing that didn't have spell check on them. THIS ONE DOES. Fewer errors. No idea what to write. I'm going to time myself on this chapter. It is 8:12 pm. Lets start.**

The TARDIS landed with a thump, causing Rose and the Doctor to crash to the floor. When Rose finally crawled to her feet, the Doctor was already up, pulling on his coat. Rose collected herself and wandered to his side. 'Ready then?' she was eager to discover their location. The young blonde trotted towards the door and swung it open to step onto a planet covered in snow. She took a few slow steps onto the white field, unsure if it was real. 'Doctor,' she embraced her surroundings, holding out her arms spinning in a circle. 'Is this real?'

'Well, yes and no.' He stepped out of the TARDIS pulling the door shut behind him. 'It appears like real snow, it taste like real snow.' His sonic screwdriver was flashing blue and buzzing as he scanned the falling flakes. 'But, it doesn't melt.'

'Not ever?'

'Nope, never. And it's not cold. A bit strange, don't ya think?' Rose was to his left wondering off over a hill, disappearing out of his sight. 'Why does she always wonder off?' He started to follow, her tracks. After a few moments of trailing in the direction in which he thought Rose was headed, he realized her tracks had already been covered by the falling snow. 'Rose?' he called out into the snowy air. 'Rose?' and again. His pace quickly changed into a jog. 'Rose! Can you hear me?' There was worry in his voice.

'Doctor?' Her voice was calm.

'Rose! Rose, where are you?' he started pacing in a circle. Not sure if it was a voice transmitter or she was simply nearby. 'Are you far away?'

'Doctor,' the trees started to rustle and a curvy figure, that was Rose, came through the branches. 'Are you okay?'

'Blimey, Rose!' He leaped to her, holding her tightly. 'Don't walk away from me like that.' His arms wrapped around her body, not budging when she wiggled a bit.

'I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't know it would freak you out.' She held his face with her hands, 'I'm not leaving you. Not ever, you got that?' He nodded as she took his face close to hers and gently placed her lips on his. They stood there, like that for a moment. Until she slowly let go, taking his hand. 'Now, where are we?'

'Right, um.' He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. 'We are on the planet SnowCap.'

'And what are the aliens that live here?' They started moving in the Northern direction.

'Well, the snowmen lived here a while ago, but they all died.'

'Snowmen? Like, real, live snowmen? You're kidding?'

He stuck out his lower lip a bit and shook his head, looking around a bit. 'Looks like it's just you and me.' He looked at her with a smile. 'That okay? We can go somewhere different if you want…' he trailed off.

'Why? Do you want to go?'

'No. You?'

She shook her head as a smile appeared on her pale face, 'No.'

PUT A LIL LINE HERE

After about five minutes of walking, the two found themselves back at the TARDIS. They had been walking in a circle, and hadn't even realized. 'Stay here,' The Doctor left Rose standing by the TARDIS doors as he raced in. Moments later, he trudged out of the TARDIS dragging two sleds and a backpack.

'We going sledding?'

'Well, we're on a planet with warm snow. That never melts. Still don't know how that works, but why not?' He was flashing his grin when she took the first sled from his hands and they started to walk.

'So, what's in the backpack?'

'Stuff.' He raised his eyebrows a bit then looked forward. They reached a hill and set down the sleds. 'Hmm, seems pretty steep. Maybe we should find a different hill.' Before he could pick up his sled, she was already started down the hill. He could hear her squeeling and giggling as she slid down the hill on her blue sled. There was nothing for him to do but follow her, so his rapidly hopped on his and followed next to her track. He quickly caught up to her on the hill, his body had been pushed forward causing him to speed up much quicker than she. He reached the bottom before she had, crashing to a stop, tumbling around in the snow, landing on his back. The Doctor groaned a bit, starting to get up, resting on his elbows. Rose began to draw closer, only to crash the same as he did. Only, she landed right next to him, face down.

'Rose?' She was laughing as she rolled on her back side.

She took a deep breath, 'That was…' they broke into laughter together. Rose finally got up and reached for her sled, only to see the Doctor spreading out his arms and legs in a circular motion. 'What you doing?'

'Snow angels, Rose! The only non-deadly angel I know!' He continued the motion for a moment longer, ' Come on Rose! Make one.' He smiled and closed his eyes.

**It's 12:41. Still not done. I procrastinate a lot. DARN YOU MOFFAT!**

**Now its 2:00 pm the next day. Lets continue.**

Rose plopped onto the snow next to him and followed in his pattern. When they finished, they rose to their feet to examine the figure made in the snow. Rose latched her arm around his and giggled when she looked at the angels of snow. 'Oh, Mum would love this.'

'Right-o. Now, when I was in the TARDIS, I scanned the planet. And if I'm correct..' he started pulling her through a jumble of trees. 'Oh, I was right. Rose Tyler, fancy a skate with me?' Roses mouth fell open when she watched as the Doctor stepped aside so she could see the view. A crystal, frozen lake sat there, surrounded by hills and trees covered in a blanket of snow. The sky was a mix of orange and purple with white, thin clouds scattered in the air. There were two suns out, in about 3 hours they would set from the looks of it. The Doctors skates were on, and he set out on the lake. Rose quickly put her skates on and joined him on the frozen lake. It took her a moment go get the hang of it.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and they went around in circles. Rose's hand quickly fell from his and she circled around him. He slid to a stop, just watching her. She danced on the ice, twirl after twirl. She looked so graceful as she skated with one foot in the air, around the Doctor. Rose picked up a bit of speed and flew into the Doctors arms. She knew he would catch her. They stopped, holding each other in their arms, staring into their eyes. Love, they could feel their love for each other. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. 'I love you.'

'In all my years, my hearts never raced so fast for anyone. Rose Tyler, I love you so much.'

**NOW ITS 3:25 pm. I AM SO DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER.**


	13. Stories and Stuff

**-sigh- Hey. So, I'm trying to write….erm, about happy things. So, if it's a bit… not happy. I apologize, my great grandma only has three days to live.. And, I'm trying to distract myself. Follow me on tumblr: .com**

Rose's eyes sparkled so lovely in the lighting, the Doctor looked into them to see his reflection and couldn't help but to notice the beauty in them. He brushed a hair that dangled in front of her face, out of the way of this view. Her gaze deepened, as she was being held in his comforting arms. He linked his arm into her, and gave her a wink. They skated a few more laps around the enchanting pond, then stopped to breath. Near an oak like tree, they sat for a rest. Rose took in a deep breath through her nose, 'Is that tea I smell?'

'Oh, yeah. Fancy a cuppa?' he asked.

'I'd love one.' She smiled as the Doctor pulled out a thermos from his backpack and two cups. He handed the drink to Rose as he began to dig through the bag. 'What?'

'Just looking for the basket—' he stopped, his eyebrows creasing together, digging deeper into the bag.

'What? Is it bigger on the inside?' she laughed, only for him to look at her with a wink. 'It is?' The Doctor finally pulled out a wooden basket that smelled of warm bread. 'Oh that's right, Time Lord Science.' She spoke with a mockingly tone.

They ate and drank their tea, nestled up against the oak. 'That was lovely, thank you Doctor.'

'It was nothing.'

'Doctor?'

'hmm?' he was curious to know what event they would take on next. He brought fishing poles, if they wanted to go ice fishing. He brought stuff to decorate a snowman of their own. They could even just take a walk. Rose's back was against his now.

'Can you tell me a story? Tell me about the adventures you had, while I was..' she adjusted her body, 'away.'

'I suppose, why do you want to hear?'

'Just wanna know what you were up to, while I was trying to find you—' he felt a bit guilty. Not trying to get back to her right away, not mourning over her a bit longer. But he couldn't. Not when the world needed saving, stupid bloody apes not giving him a moment to mourn over his sweet, sweet Rose.

'Okay, right, where do I begin?' He spoke softly as he explained about how Donna landed in the TARDIS, when Martha got jealous when he or someone else mentioned her name. When jack was concerned that she might have been dead. The Doctor spoke of how he met Alonzo and saved the world from a replica of the Titanic. He mentioned how a strange woman, who knew so much about him, and he knew so little. Gave her life to save everyone in the Library. Rive Song, her name was. He explained how the Master returned, the Ood sang, and the day he met Donna again. 'The most important woman in the world, other than you of course.' He looked around to see that Rose had fallen asleep.

Gently, he got up and picked her up. Holding her very carefully, he carried her back to the TARDIS. The creeky door sung open, and he walked inside. She closed the door for him as she carried her unconscious body to her room and laid her on her bed and tucked her in. Right when he was about to walk out, he noticed she had been holding his hand the entire time. Without a thought, he crawled in next to her, not letting go of her grip. He wrapped one arm around her, holding her with the other, resting his head against hers. The Doctor slowly closed his eyes, and rested with her. He wouldn't leave her side, not until she woke up.

'This girl is special. Completely different than anyone I have ever met. She makes my hearts—heart, pound. I sometimes think I act like a fool around her. I love her, and she loves me. I know that much, but I never want to loose her. Not ever. I want to ask her to marry me. Would she like that? Is Rose Tyler into that sort of thing? Marriage? I would never have thought of that, if I were, other me. But, I'm not. Marriage is an option here, but is it something she would want? And, if I do it, I have to do it properly. I have to get down on one knee, with a ring. And propose. I would want it to be unique, like her. Can't do it on the beach, or in a cookie, or anything like that. Maybe, I should have the TARDIS help me? She could, add on a room? Not just any room, the perfect room. I could paint a picture? What would I do for a ring? I have not a penny in my name, and I don't think the TARDIS gives out loans…' his thoughts were running through his head. 'Think, think, think!' One more pause in his mind, 'I know exactly what to do.'

**I have an Idea of what I want him to do, with that clever mind and box of his…. It's going to be fantastic!**


	14. A Memory not faded

IM AM SOOOO BACK, BITCHES. MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

NOTE: BILLIE PIPER AND DAVID TENNANT WILL BE RETURNING FOR THE 50TH ANNIVERSARY. MY TUMBLR IS: COMMANDERTYLER . NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN, I SUGGEST NOT FOLLOWING ME QUITE YET. NOTE: I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK AND IT'S 3 AM. I'M NOT GOING OVER THIS. 8))

"Happy Easter, Rose!" The Doctor smiled as he saw his favorite pink and yellow human enter the Tardis console, he was wearing his normal suit but with no tie. He skipped around the console and reached Rose's side, planting a small, meaningful kiss on her cheek.

"Oi, somebodys happy?" she chuckled, watching the man she loved bounce with joy. "Merry Easter to you too, I suppose." her head bowed and she shook her head, smiling. "I need.. to get out of my nighty." suggesting, she scurried out of view, into her room. As she entered the room, she took in a deep breath, embracing the sweet smell of her bedroom. It smelt of lilacs and freshly cut grass, she twirled aroun in her nightgown and hugged herself tightly, then taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Her lip curled under and she bit it lightly, letting out another series of giggles. A few moments more she took to prepare herself for the day. A clean set of clothes, her hair done in cute pigtails, and some experimentation with winged eyeliner. She was as pretty as a peach, probably prettier (since she is, of course, the lovely Billie Piper). She returned to the console with a smile and cup of tea. "So, where are we going for the holidays?"

"Well, I actually have the day planned." his eyebrows raised as he opened the TARDIS doors for her to exit. "Ladies fisrt." he smirked, as he watched her approach the door. Just before she was about to exit, she reached for the handle, closing it shut. "Wha-?" he was interrupted by well, her. Her body was quickly on top of his, wrapping her arms around his neck, choking his hair with her fingers. Her kiss was passionate and suprising to him, as he held her with his arms and closed his eyes. His arms moved up to her shoulders, then her face. His hands cupping her cheeks, he slowly opened his eyes as they began to back away from one anothers embrace. "What was that for?" he smirked.

"I love you." her words were kind and gentle, soft even. As her eyes dawned down on his, with a slight smile. Her bottom lip trembled a bit, but she ignored it as he wrapped her arms around her once again, hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"I love you too, Rose." he chuckled, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the TARDIS.

The grass was green and the yard was decorated with colored eggs and children running about. They were all dressed in appropriate attire and the mothers were gathered on the patio from the back, with glasses of wine in one hand, talking about the latest gossip. Then men, were seen through a glass door inside, gathered around the tellie, watching sports and drinking. "I.. I've seen this before." Rose looked around, trying to think, "That girl." she pointed to a little red head girl in a blue and yellow dress running with a small white basket, searching for the eggs. "She's going to trip, then cry for her mom." And she was right. The girl, around the age of 5, younger than the others, did exactly what Rose had predicted. The mother noticed the cries and set down her glass, running to the childs side. The Doctor just stood, smiling, watching Rose. "This is.. this is my childhood." she was amazed when she saw young Mickey run by, chasing a 6-year-old Rose. "But how? We're in the parallel world still, right?"

"Yupp, still the parallel world." he smiled, "We are on the planet Warf-125-96. The planet of memories relived, I like to call it. You can relive any memory of the choice being. I thought, this would be nice. Plus, you can interact with them, won't change your past, not at all. Nothing bad will come from you hugging former you." he smirked, remembering what happened last time when she held herself in the church.

"Doctor, this is... amazing." he smiled, clinging to his arm. "Thank you." She pulled him along through the yard and then approached the group of women on the patio.

A nice woman welcomed them with a soft smile, "Hello. What's your name?" But before she could respond the Doctor butted in, "I'm John Smith and this is my wife Primrose." he smiled, shaking the womans hand. "Your home is lovely."

"Oh, thank you. I just had the kitchen redone, would you like to see?" she sounded very excited about the compliment, almost as if nobody had mentioned it before. They nodded and followed the woman through the door and into the newly refurbished kitchen. They looked at the pictures on the fridge and nibbled on the chips on the counter. She thanked them, after she insisted on giving a tour of the home. And Rose explained to the Doctor how she was looking to sell it, but didn't have it on the market quite yet. Give her another few months and it would be up. They walked through the house, alone, arm in arm. They stopped at a window at the end of the hall way on the second floor. They stood, without a word, as he layed her head on his shoulder, watching her and Mickey hunt for eggs.

Happy Easter. :)


	15. Just a little Joke

**HUR HUR HUR. I THINK I LIKE BEING BACK. ;D**

"Rose?" he called out from a room inside the Tardis. "Rose..." He sounded unsure of himself, he was hiding something. He looked in the mirror, glancing at his face, studying his ears. Strange, he thought to himself. This was in fact, _very_ strange. Rose came walking into the room, calm as ever, glancing at her phone.

"S'strange really," she began, not taking her eyes off of her phone, "My mate Sherene told me to get a twitter, so I did. This bloke, Misha Collins, his name is. He's everywhere. They're calling it the Mishaapocylopse." she chuckled looking up finally at the Doctor. In shock, she dropped her phone and backed away.

"Rose... It's okay.."

"Doctor.."

"Rose.. I don't..."

"How did'ya do that?"

"I... I don't know. I'm working on figur-"

"This is impossible!" she stepped a bit closer to him, grabbing a hold of his jacket, looking closley at the details of his face. She raised her hand to touch his cheek, cupping her hand on his face. "Doctor..?"

He sighed looking down at her, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just need a moment for it to settle." she dropped her hand and walked in the other direction, heading out towards the console room. When she reached, she sat down quietly in the pilot chair. He followed closley behind, not saying a word.

"Do... Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Her words followed a bit quicker than she'd like, but they followed all the same. "I mean... Do you want to leave?"

"No... I just thought... Since I'm different."

"No." she shook her head quietly, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Can you fix it?" she raised her head, looking up in anticipation.

"I.. I don't know. Why? Do I really look that bad? I know I have a bit less hair... But I thought I looked good... Could use some work on the ears..."

"No, you look fine." she frowned, looking down at her feet, she could feel her eyes start to grow heavy with the salty water. She tried fighting the tears, only letting one escape before opening her eyes. "Why d'ya always have to go and change on me? You're not a Time Lord, not anymore. You're human, Doctor. Why are you still changing?" She looked up at his daft, old face.

"Rose..." he hugged her tightly. "I'm still me." he smiled, his previous generation growing tired of being around. "D'ya know the date?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she frowned, sniffling. He brought his face close to her ear and whispered two words. Just two words. "April Fools."

Her tears immediatley stopped and she looked up with a frown, "Are you joking?" she was crossed, that was easy to tell. He hopped up from his seat and poked at the device on his hip. After a moment of figiting, it clicked off and he appeared as his normal self. All hair jelled and blue suited. "That's not funny." she frowned, pushing at his chest.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." he laughed, thaking the device off. "It's called a shimmer. Don't recall showing you it before. It can change how I appear in someone elses eyes. I still looked the same to me."

"You... You are an arse." she frowned, then began to smile. "D'ya think mum knows what day it is?"

"Probably not." he pushed out that bottom lip like he does SO WELL. 33

"Come on," she began to drag him towards the door. "You're going to need that where we're going." she giggled as he placed the shimmer back on and pressed the button. Closing the doors to the blue box behind them.


End file.
